


First

by TheEmu



Series: Mike and Eleven's Relationship [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 23:58:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9045392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmu/pseuds/TheEmu
Summary: Mike and El had gone through a lot of firsts together, and there are still a lot more firsts for them to share. Today, they got to cross another first off of their list.





	

Mike and El had gone through a lot of firsts together, and there are still a lot more firsts for them to share. Today, they got to cross another first off of their list.

Mike was in bed. Naked. And El was on top of him. Just as naked. And they were having sex. Mike saw her smallish breasts jiggling as she rode him. He felt it coming. The rush.

“MIIIIIIKKEEE!!” she moaned. Wait. No. She didn’t moan that. She said it worriedly. He felt taps on his shoulder. “Mike! Wake up!” she was shaking him.

“Huh?” Mike sat up in confusion. He looked at her. Well they were sleeping together. Just…he was fully clothed. And she was fully clothed. And they just laid their innocently next to one another. It wasn’t at all like his apparent dream.

“You were making these weird moaning noises, like you were dying or something, so I got worried and woke you up,” El explained.

Mike smiled to himself. ‘Ah, my little El, so innocent,’ he thought giving her a tight hug. “Oh, yeah, bad dream I guess.”

She nodded. “Yeah, I still get those sometimes, but usually not when I’m around you,” she said smiling.

“Well now that I’m up, might as well get some breakfast,” he offered, giving her a small peck on the forehead before hopping out of bed and walking downstairs. She shortly followed, and they had some Eggos. Mike was still “recovering” from his dream earlier, and El eating breakfast across from him in her tight pajamas really didn’t help at all.

 

Later that day, the two were playing some board games in the basement. Mike rubbed her shoulder a bit, and she yawned. “You know…” El started, and Mike turned to look at her. “You know you can tell me anything, right? What was your bad dream about, from earlier?”

He looked uncomfortable. He was about to make up a lie or something, but her eyes. Damn, her eyes. They looked all-knowing. Like they would know if he was lying to her. Or perhaps she knew what the dream was really about the whole time and she was testing him. “Well… it really wasn’t all that bad of a dream,” he started, and the corners of her mouth rose a little, in a teasingly way, and her eyebrows raised. “I mean…it was a…pretty decent dream. As far as dreams go…” he continued.

She chuckled, “Are you going to tell me what the dream was about or not?”

“Yeah…uhm…sure,” he stammered out. She could sense his discomfort, but enjoyed watching him fidget like this. “It was about you…and…” he got out before he stopped again.

“And…?” she asked.

“And you may or may not have been naked,” he said very quietly and quickly, but she heard it. She laughed again and her smirk got wider.

“I see. And I suppose why you were moaning could be left to imagination?” she asked, teasingly.

“Yeah…sure,” he said uncomfortably.

“I’m sorry!” she said, noticing how he hadn’t looked back up at her, he was clearly embarrassed and very uncomfortable, and she pat his back a few times. Eventually he looked back up at her. “You know…I knew the whole time. I just wanted to watch you admit it,” she said, laughing yet again, and Mike frowned slightly at her. “But you’re not alone,” she added, and he glanced at her eyes, confused. “I also have a lot of…dreams…about you.”

‘Wow, this is awkward,’ he thought. He figured he might as well make her also feel as uncomfortable as possible. It was his turn to raise his eyebrows, “Go on…” he pushed.

“Yeah and uhm…I may have also been naked in mine…and you were…you were as well…and uhm…” she continued.

Now he pat her on the back, laughing, “It’s okay, you can tell me anything,” he mocked.

El’s face turned bright red, as she continued recalling the dream, “Well, we were under the covers…” she stopped again.

Mike was almost done torturing her, but figured he would drag it out a bit more. “Were you…moaning?” he asked, and after a second she lightly nodded, face still bright red. “Well your dreams were news to me, but I’m glad we’re on the same page at least,” he said, pulling her into a hug and patting her on the back. He drew some circles on her bare arms with his thumb, and they both started laughing at their dreams.

“Do you ever…think about doing the things in the dreams…for real?” she asked. After he didn’t respond for a few seconds, she added, “Because I do.”

“Me too,” Mike finally says. “I think most people do.”

“Remember, Mike. We’re not like most people.”

“That is true,” Mike firmly says. “I’m sure Dustin and Lucas have had sex multiple times.”

El stared at him in horror, “Together?!”

Mike cracked up laughing, “No! No! Not together!” and they both started laughing hysterically.

El understood what he meant the first time, but she enjoyed poking fun at things anyway. She was also silently glad that he didn’t mention Will, after all, he was like her brother.

Mike and El had been together for years, much longer than any of Lucas, Dustin, or Will’s relationships had lasted (if Will had even had any), yet they didn’t ever talk about sex. Lucas and Dustin used a lot of innuendos, and so did Mike, but only when El wasn’t around. Lucas and Dustin also occasionally talked about sex with the whole group around, but it was hard to tell if they had actually had it, or if they were just hoping they would.

The furthest Mike and El had ever gone was hugging each other in bed together, fully clothed. Occasionally El felt Mike get a boner through his pants, but she ignored it because she still felt safe in Mike’s arms. And here they were, Mike and El, the “just friends couple,” as Dustin often joked, talking about sex.

It would be an understatement to say that Mike was tempted right now. El was wearing a pink thin-strapped tank top, which he thought she looked incredibly hot in. Mike had one arm on her arm, and the other on her back, from when he was patting her. He slowly brought his hand back up her arm, until it was on her shoulder. She was sitting on his knee, looking away from him. He brought his hand to the strap on her right shoulder, and slowly slipped his hand between the strap and her skin. He brought his other hand up from her back to do the same on the left side.

She turned to face him, and narrowed her eyes, smirking. They both were fully aware that with a slight motion of his hands, her tank top would slide down her body. Just a slight motion. Just the thought of that was starting to turn El on.

He started to slide the straps over to the sides of her arms, very slowly. Painfully slow. El contemplated using her power to make him go faster. The straps were now down to the sides of her arms, and his hands kept dragging them lower. As he pulled the straps downwards, he brushed over the sides of her bra, and the ever so slight tug he gave to it gave her breasts a little jiggle as he kept moving downwards. He stopped as his hands were now on either side of her waist, and she was shirtless.

Suddenly Mike felt weird. He felt like he was taking advantage of her, even if he wasn’t. He didn’t want whatever they were about to do to affect their friendship, or their love for one another. “El?” he asked.

She did not reply, but she looked at him, and the simple glance told her all he needed to know. The look in her eyes spoke to him, but he was still unsure if he wanted to proceed. Before El, he would’ve killed to have a beautiful girl that would do anything he wanted, but that was before he knew true love. Most guys probably liked their girlfriends, but very few “meet their El.” He just really did not want to ruin it.

As if she read his mind, she said, “Stop it Mike. Stop worrying. Let go, be free.”

And that really hit Mike. She knew him too well, and she knew that would work on him. He smiled, and reached his hands across her stomach, and his two hands connected around her. He rested his chin above her shoulder and pushed his nose into her hair, taking in the scent. But he stopped again.

“Hey, El…” he started. 

She looked at him, and her eyes read, ‘What now?’ at first, but then saw some sort of message in his as well.

“I…I’m not worried anymore. I’m not scared. I just…don’t think I want to,” he confessed. Her eyes softened. She wouldn’t admit it, but she was a bit disappointed.

She gave him a somewhat reassuring smile, “it’s okay, Mike.” She tried very hard to hide her disappointment. She wanted him to want it too.

Mike wasn’t sure why he didn’t want to. I mean, he’s jacked off thinking about her many, many times, but it felt different when she was actually like, there. In person. Wanting to be, and pardon my language, fucked. Somehow it didn’t seem right. Not yet, anyways. While Mike loved her as a girlfriend, he still felt somehow connected her in a more, “lost puppy” kind of way. Almost father-like. This went away slowly as she became more and more independent, but there was still a little sliver of it there.

They weren’t entirely sure when her birthday was, but it was nearing November. They considered the week of her initial arrival her birthday, and it was only a few weeks away. Perhaps he would surprise her with a birthday present. Maybe he would be ready by then, he had a few weeks to prepare.

“I’m sorry,” he told her. And he meant it. He could tell he had disappointed her, even if she did not appear let down. She nodded and smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Well I think I got you. If you didn't think they were actually going to have sex, leave a comment. Or even if you did, leave a comment. I don't know what I plan on doing for my third story in this series, so leave any ideas you have. Should I skip to El's "birthday" or do another in between? Maybe Lucas and Dustin giving him shit for not wanting to have sex with his girlfriend he's had for like years now? Please leave some suggestions, or just anything, I like comments.


End file.
